Let the games begin
by WeirdAndAwesome
Summary: When Voldemort is defeated, the famous trio returns to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year. Without all the excitement and adrenaline they've experienced.. won't they be bored? Certainly not when they see what Ginny and Hermione have planned for them. Slash warning. **Abandoned fic! Check out Chapter 7 for more details**
1. How it all started

Authors note: Hello! :)

This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is very welcome!

I know there's a lot of Truth or dare and prank HP fanfictions out there but I'm trying

to make this as original as possible.. I'm gonna post some more HP and Glee fanfics too.

Oh and I really need a beta reader! Sorry for all the mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker :)

Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes:**

**After Voldemort was defeated, Hermione, Ron, Harry and some other students returned to Hogwarts to finish their education.**

**Ginny is in the same year as them. **

**The list of people who are alive again: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Hedwig, Dobby, Dumbledore, Snape.. I'm not sure about Sirius and Crabbe.. soo you decide! :)**

*** Thoughts are in ' ... ' and dialogue is in " ... "

After all that excitement and action it was hard not to feel bored but with all the homework they've been getting they didn't have much time to think about that..

One Sunday evening while the famous three(accompanied by Ginny, Seamus and Neville) were working hard on their charms homework by the fire something out of ordinary happened.

Hermione closed her book with a loud sigh. Harry and Ron looked up with puzzled expression.

"I can't do this any more.." Hermione said.

"Homework? Cool let's skip it!" said Ron almost cheering.

"No Ron.. I already finished it. I meant something else."she snapped.

Ron grumbled.

"Don't you guys feel like something is missing?" she continued.

"Well I lost my favourite quill couple of days go.." Neville said.

"No Nev, I meant something non materialistic.." she said.

"The excitement, the plotting.." she continued..

"The adrenalin.." Seamus said.

"I get what you mean.. It's weird going back to school after all that has happened.." replied Harry.

"Umm guys.. I have an idea." Ginny spoke up.

They all surprisingly looked at her.

"But you will have to wait until tomorrow after class." she winked at them.

Later when everybody were going to their dorms Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"Hey, meet me in the library before lunch. I'll need your help." said Ginny grinning. Hermione watched her walk away surprised but very excited.

Hermione for the first time couldn't wait for the classes to finish. She was absent mindedly tapping with her foot and glancing over to the clock on the wall every few minutes. When it finally rang she

was the first one to run out of the classroom and be found in front of the library 1 minute later.

Ginny was already there grinning like an idiot.

"So are you gonna tell me what's this all about?" said Hermione impatiently.

"Well you see.. we all miss the excitement and the rush.. so I thought we could spice things up in our last year here in Hogwarts.." said Ginny.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Hermione now very interested.

"Well few weeks ago I came across a book in the library.. it was stuck behind other books and very dusty. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a good decade or more. I started reading it and realized it's about some muggle games that have usually been played by teens or young adults..

It could spice things up and we could add in some wizard twists.. What do you say Mione?" she winked.

Hermione's mind was racing. 'It's exactly what we need to relax and minimize the stress from the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. and heavy loads of homework.'

"Let's do it!" said Hermione with a special twinkle in her eyes.

The next few days Hermione and Ginny were working hard in the library and were soon accompanied by Luna. They were making rules, cards with dares, preparing all the props needed..etc.

Wednesday evening in the library..

"Hmm well we finished everything else.. there's only one last thing left to do.." said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Decide who will be participating." she continued.

"I think we should give everyone a chance to participate as well as people from other houses.. Under one condition though.. They have to be in seventh year.. It could get wild." she finished with a wink.

"I can't wait to tell others!" Ginny squealed.

"Hah, well in that case.. let's do it now! Luna you go find Seamus, Dean and Neville, Ginny you find Parvatti and Padma and I'll find Harry and Ron. This will only be a try out and then other people can join. Meet you in 20 minutes in front of the room of requirement." she said excitedly.

They ran off in different directions almost instantly. What they didn't know, that there was one particular slytherin eavesdropping on their conversation. He as well hurried in the direction of the room of requirement thinking that this could be fun.

20 minutes later they were all in front of the room of requirement very excited.

They entered into a big room full of love seats, comfy couches, a fridge (currently empty because the room of requirement couldn't give food), 2 bathrooms (girls and boys) and 2 doors on the sides that lead to two small bedrooms on each side.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron.

"Woah" said Seamus.

"It's perfect" concluded Hermione grinning.

Dean walked over to the fridge opening it.

"Hm it's empty.." he said.

"Ah of course it is..but never mind that we'll get the supplies from the kitchen. I'm sure Dobby will be glad to help us. You, Seamus and Ron go get the drinks and the food.. don't forget the whipped cream!" she whispered blushing.

"Ron knows how to enter the kitchen so don't worry about that. He's been there many times" she said grinning. Ron stuck out his tongue to her as they were walking out of the room.

They came back 15 minutes later hands full of butterbeer, bottles of fire whisky and some other props needed.

"Okay guys, we unfortunately won't be needing or using alcohol tonight because we have school tomorrow.." They all grumbled. "But we can still have some fun!" she said winking at them.

"Here are the rules.. The first game is called "Truth or dare" which is also the main game which we're usually gonna be playing but there are some small less fun ones we can try some other day.

Here's how it works. You pick any player and ask them to pick truth or dare. If they pick truth you ask them a question and they have to answer it. If they pick dare, you dare them to do something and they have to do it. To be sure the player are telling the truth.. I bewitched this little magic ball

so if you hold it it turns green if you're telling the truth, turns red if you're lying and it turns purple if you're telling partial truth. If you lied you get a punishment. You have to run around the castle naked. If you don't complete a dare.. the person who dared you will think of a punishment for you.

That seems to be it. Let's start then. I'll go first." she said smiling.

"Oh and it can get sometimes spicy and eh.. wild. If you have problem with that leave now.."

Nobody moved a bit.

"Okay then.. Harry truth or dare?" she continued.

"Umm truth." he answered.

"What kind of underwear do you wear?"

"Mostly boxers." he said rolling the ball in his hands.

It turned green.

"Okay Parvatti truth or dare?" he continued.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to kiss Dean." he said grinning.

"No problem." she grinned as well.

She got up and walked over to him and kissed him. It was just a peck.. but a fairly long one.

"Hmm Neville truth or dare?" she said.

"Um truth.." he replied.

"How many girls have you kissed in this room till now?" she asked.  
"t-t-two.." he whispered blushing. The ball turned green.

"Woah nice Nev!" Ron added.

"So who are they?" Parvatti continued.

"Um well I already answered your question.. so I'm not obligated to answer this one r-r-right?" he stuttered.

"Of course not Nev, go on, pick a person" Hermione said.

"Dean truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" Dean answered.

"Well I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room"

"Oh man.. well I honestly think you're all pretty and I'm not sure I can make up my mind.." Dean said.

"Roll the ball so we see you're not lying." Hermione said.

He rolled the ball and it turned green to everyone's surprise.

"Uh oh well okay then.. slowdance with Ginny!" said Neville just a little bit red in his face.

Dean got up and took Ginny's hand. They walked over to an open space and started swaying while Hermione got some slow music. They awkwardly danced while they were all staring at them.

"Yea okay that's enough.." Neville said with tears in his eyes from trying not to laugh.

They went back to their seats. They played for another hour before things really started to heat up.

"Hey Seamus truth or dare?" asked Harry.

"Dare." he replied.

"Make out with Hermione for good 2 minutes." he said winking.

"With pleasure.." he said and got up. He sat down next to Hermione on the love seat.

He brought up his hand to her face and slowly put a lock of hair behind her ear. Then he slowly moved his face to hers and closed his eyed. Their lips met. They both kissed passionately. She slowly brushed her tongue against his lower lip. That was the sign he was looking for. His tongue slowly entered her mouth which she slightly opened up for him. They forgot about the 2 minutes time limit until Harry coughed. They parted and blushing went back to their seats.

"Okay Ron truth or dare?" asked Seamus still a little red.

"Dare!" Ron answered.

"I dare you to find Snape and hug him and run away instant!" Seamus said.

"WOAH.. How the hell am I gonna do that? Well without puking..?" he replied slightly shaking.

"That or I can think of a worst punishment for you also involving Snape" Seamus replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah fine." Ron gave in.

"We can't all go with him because it would be suspicious so only one of us can!" said Hermione.

"I'll go because I dared him." said Seamus and got up.

They left the room and went off into a search for the professor. They found him on the third floor

pacing up and down in deep thoughts. Ron froze and Seamus had to give him a little push of encouragement. Ron slowly approached Snape behind his back when Snape caught a glance of him.

"What is it that you want Weasley?" Snape snapped at him.

"I uh..well..umm.. you see.." Ron mumbled.

"No I don't see it. Out with it." he replied getting more annoyed every second.

Ron ran towards the professor and hugged him tight and then ran off in the opposite direction. It all happened in a split second.

Snape didn't even have time to get out his wand. Ron certainly left Severus Snape bewildered.

'What the actual fuck was that?' he thought..

While in another part of castle a group of friends was laughing their asses off.

"Okay guys.. we have school tomorrow and it's getting really late.." finally said Hermione.

"Aww cmon.." they whined.

"Ah just remember guys.. tonight we played without any fire whisky.. just try to imagine how it will be when we do." she winked at them with the biggest grin.

They all stared at her hungry eyed.

"Friday. 8 o'clock. Don't be late." she said getting up.

They certainly won't be late. That's for sure.

They slowly left the room and headed back to their dorms cautiously avoiding professors because it was after curfew.

But there was a boy who didn't head back to his dorm and he over-heard most of the stuff that happened.

But the most important thing he heard was the time of the next meeting. One thing was certain.

He won't be late either.

How about that? Did you like it?  
Please reviews! I need pointers :)


	2. Fluff and puff

Chapter 2: Fluff and puff.

I don't own The Harry Potter series. If I did..you don't want to know. Trust me.

Warning: Harry/Hermione friendship MAJOR FLUFF! Don't like, don't read.

Tuesday morning.

Hermione went down the stairs and met Harry and Ron in the common room.

"Morning Mione, breakfast?" asked Harry rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah sure, oh by the way how many inches of parchment did you write on McGonagall's advanced transfiguration essay?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"It is way to early to talk about school" Ron groaned.

"Fine. I'll ask you later." Hermione.

They walked out of the common room and bumped right into a blond haired creature.

They all fell down like bowling pins. Sprawled across the floor, they looked like a mess of limbs and cursing heads.

"Dammit Granger! Get your hair out off my face" yelled Malfoy his voice muffled.

"Actually it's Ron's.. but you could get your leg off of my back.." replied Hermione untangling her hair from Harry's shoes.

"Ron get your elbow off of my face, you already hit me accidentally twice!" Harry rubbed his face.

"I can't help it with Malfoys books squishing me.." replied Ron.

"I don't carry my own books Weasel. Now get UP!" said Malfoy trying to wiggle out.

"They are my books and yea lets untangle already.. We're gonna be late for breakfast." said Hermione. 10 minutes, 2 slaps and lots of screaming later, they finally managed got up. Their hair and clothes ruffled of course.

"What were you Malfoy doing here anyway?" asked Harry fixing his collar.

"None of your business Potter." spat out Malfoy.

"Even with your head boy duties you still have no right to be here." said Hermione eyeing him suspiciously.

"Shut up, Granger. Shouldn't you be going to the library? Since you have no life anyway." sneered Malfoy.

"Back off Ferret." warningly said Ron.

"Whatever Weasel." replied Malfoy.

They set off in the direction of the Great Hall. When they got there half of the student body was already gone.

"Let's hurry up, Harry we have Herbology in 20 minutes. Ron you have Quidditch practice" said Hermione taking a cooled down toast and smearing jam all over it. Harry and Hermione were

Head Boy and Head Girl and since they already mastered most of the classes they went around helping around others or where teachers needed them.

"Okhpay." replied Ron with his mouth full.

Ron was stuffing his mouth with bacon and pancakes at the same time. Hermione watched in fascination and disgust at the same time. He then put a waffle and pancakes together and put jam in the middle. "You're going to burst one day, you know?" said Hermione still staring.

"Ath leapth I'll bhe happhyh" replied Ron between bites.

"Well I'm done, you guys coming. The Quidditch pitch is on out way, so you can join us Ron?" said Hermione whiping her mouth.

"Inmha minthue" replied Ron now stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.

"I'm coming, don't be late Ron." replied Harry getting up from the table.

They started walking towards the greenhouses lightly chatting.

"Greenhouse One today.. We're going to be helping first years. What do you think?" asked Hermione stepping out of the castle.

"I expect major flashbacks." chuckled Harry.

They entered Greenhouse One filled with cute little first years.

"Aww look at them. So excited, jumping up and down!" cried out Hermione.

"You want kids someday?" asked Harry putting on gloves.

"Can't wait. You?" smiled Hermione warmly.

"Same. Just to think that someday I will have a family of my own.. little black haired boy flying on his baby broom" he smiled back with tears in his eyes.

"Aww, Harry.. Don't cry." Hermione pulled a hand around his waist and hugged him tight.

He hugged her back forgetting they weren't alone. They were surrounded by a group of 11 year old's giggling and pointing at them. They parted, looked each other in the eyes and burst out laughing.

They were on the floor laughing their asses off when Professor Sprout entered.

"Settle down kids. You two get off the floor." Professor Sprout said strictly but with a smile.

"Today we will be talking about Devil's Snare. Can anyone tell me something about it?" continued Professor Sprout. One little boy raised his hand.  
"I-I've heard that it like d-dark places." he stuttered.

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. Hermione would you say the rest?" Sprout asked.

"Of course professor, Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to fight back even stronger and harder." said Hermione.

"Hey, you're not the only one who knows something about Devil's Snare." Harry chuckled.

"Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as bluebell flameswill drive it away from its Hermione did 7 years ago." Harry chuckled once more. Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Very good Mister Potter and Miss Granger. 20 points to Gryffindor. Today we will be learning how to grow and take care of Devil's Snare. Mister Potter please close all the blinds except the front one, since we need at least partial darkness. Miss Granger explain the details to the students."

Hermione and Harry taught the students how to treat it well, how to drive it away if in danger and where to find it. They were pleased when they saw the students adored them and soaked up all the information like little sponges. They spent the rest of the day in Greenhouses helping various students. Even higher students in higher years. When the last class left, they stayed behind to help Professor Sprout to clean up. "Good work today. You two make a good team." Professor Sprout smiled at them, washing the pots.  
"Thank you professor." they murmured slightly blushing.

"Did you ever consider staying in the castle after graduating? Some professors are going to retire and you could become assistants at first.. and then over time take over whole subject. You both are really talented and intelligent students. It's a shame if you go to waste. You could really teach.."

she continued.

"Thank you. We'll think about it" they smiled back.

"Off you go now." she said.

They left the Greenhouse Two and went towards the castle.

"So what do you think Harry?" asked Hermione.

"About this whole professor job thing? Hmm, well I like kids.. and I like teaching.." replied Harry deep in thoughts.

"You were awesome in DA." she smiled thinking back.

"Oh please.. me? How about you? You were amazing" Harry smiled.

"Shut up" Hermione blushed putting her hand around Harry's waist.

They entered the castle and went up the stairs.

"Let's go to Hagrid's later." proposed Harry.

"Tomorrow, I really need a shower, and judging from the smell, so do YOU!" she said bursting into laughter.

"Shut up! Like you smell better" he replied also laughing.

They barely made it to the common room without peeing their pants. They Ron there napping on the couch, drooling.

"Aww or eww?" Hermione asked.

Once again they burst into laughter. This time silent laughter.*

When they calmed down they entered their Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories.

Their special dormitory had a small living room, two bedrooms and one bathroom they shared.

The living room also had a small bookcase built in. Dumbledore put it in personally as a welcome gift. Hermione, of course, loved it. Harry as well.

"Who's going in first?" she asked.

"You go, I need to go over my Charms notes for tomorrow." he replied walking off to his room.

Hermione walked straight into the bathroom. She didn't bother locking doors because she trusted Harry and they were comfortable with each other anyway. She could normally brush her teeth while showered in the mornings.. etc. She pulled off her muddy robes and threw them on the ground.

She stripped fully and stepping into the shower. The water started flowing. It was just the perfect temperature. Her thoughts wandered off. She imagined herself being a teacher. Standing in a classroom full of young students each head turned to her, soaking up all the knowledge eagerly.

It would definitely fill with her with much joy. After all that fighting with Death eaters and Voldemort she could use some peace and quiet. Harry might want to become an Auror though.

She couldn't imagine herself in Hogwarts without her best friends. She stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. She didn't bring any spare clothes so she just wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom.  
"Harry, I'm done. The bathroom is yours!" she yelled to Harry.

"Kay, thanks" he yelled back from his room.

She performed a spell for drying hair where a hot gush of air blew out of her wand.

She put on a tank top and jeans. After re-thinking the tank top, she grabbed a hoodie and went down to the small common room. Not feeling like socializing with her friends, she picked up a book she was reading earlier and flopped on the couch. Harry stepped out of the bathroom, few minutes later only a towel around his waist.

"Lunch finished some time ago, want me to get us some food?" asked Harry bent over, drying his hair with a towel.

"Yea, I'm starving." replied Hermione.

"Dobby." said Harry and a light pop was heard. Dobby apparated in front of Harry.

"Yes Master Potter. Dobby will do anything for the glorious Chosen One who set Dobby free." said Dobby eagerly.

"I'm sorry to bother you Dobby, but we missed lunch and we are starving." said Harry.

"You never bother Dobby sir, Dobby is always here for Mister Potter. Dobby be right back."

He disappared with a pop. While Dobby was absent, Harry went over to his room.

He found a pair of jeans a random t-shirt lying around and came back to the common room.

Just as he was about to sit down, Dobby apparated back with a huge tray of food.

"Thank you Dobby." said Hermione, taking the tray from him and laying it on the table.

"Dobby always here to help Mister Potter and Miss Granger. Dobby is honored." and with that he disappeared with a pop. They started eating hungrily.

"We should go to McGonagall after we finish. She didn't give us the schedule for the rest of the week." said Harry in between bites.

"Mhm" replied Hermione. They finished up and sent the leftovers back to the kitchen. Then they put their robes back on. They exited the both common rooms and started walking towards McGonagall's office. When they got there, Harry knocked. There was no answer.

"Strange.. her classes for the day were done long time ago." said Hermione.

"Let's try the teacher's lounge" proposed Harry. They set off in the search for the missing teacher.

The got to the teacher's lounge and found her there.

"Hello professor, we are here for our tomorrow's schedule." said Hermione walking into the room.

"Yes of course, sit down please." said professor McGonagall not looking up from her desk.

"I was told by professor Sprout that you two did a magnificent job today. Do you want to continue helping other professors and preparing to become assistants or do you want to continue with your regular classes, that in my opinion you have already mastered. You don't have to decide right now, but I do need to know, do you want to continue helping teachers this week only?" she asked and finally looked up from her desk smiling.

"I would love to.. I don't about Harry. I'm not sure how would I do it alone though." said Hermione insecurely.

"I would love to too! Only if I get Hermione as my partner" he said grinning.

"Then it is settled. Here is your schedule for the rest of the week. On Friday we will discuss your decision. Oh and those advanced Transfiguation essays I want tomorrow. Good night." she said and winked at them. They left the office in a good mood.

"This is awesome" said Harry skipping a bit.

"Hahahah, what in the world are you doing" said Hermione laughing and trying to keep up with Harry.

"Can't you see? I'm SKIPPING!" with that he threw his hands in the air.

"GHAHAHAHAH" Hermione started skipping behind him.

They skipped for another 30 seconds until they came across Miss Norris.

"Oh shit. It's past curfew. RUN!" she yelled running into an opposite direction.

"Wait! We're Head Boy and Girl! Filch can't do anything to us." said Harry confused.

"Do you really wanna take that chance with Filch? Today I heard he went to the Headmaster with a first year because he got some mud in the castle." asked Hermione.  
"RUN!" said Hermione.

"Thought so.." said Hermione smirking. They ran all the way back to their dorms. Ron was absent from the couch he was drooling over earlier.

"I guess he went to the kitchen." chuckled Harry.

"I'm so tired." yawned Hermione.

"Me too" replied Harry going to his room to put pajamas on.

"Ey Harry, wanna cuddle tonight?" asked Hermione from her room.

"Aww someone having nightmares?" chuckled Harry once more.

"Shut up. Just cmere and hug me." smiled Hermione.

"Coming" replied Harry. He went to her room and found her already in bed sleeping. He leaned on the doorway making a mental photo. 'Adorable' he thought smiling to himself.

"You comin' or wha?" she said groggily.

"How could I resist that?" Harry chuckled. He got into the bed, his arms around his best friend.

They fell asleep instantly with lingering smiles on their faces.

Hermione woke up lying on something warm. She snuggled closer to it. 'Oh it's Harry.' she thought smiling. Her head was on his chest, her arms around his waist. His right hand was on her back while his other one was under his head.

"Good morning sleepy head." he said smiling down at her.

"Nngh mornin'" she smiled back.

"It's almost noon. You really can sleep" Harry chuckled.

"WHAT? Are we gonna be late?" she asked panicking.

"No, no calm down. I checked the schedule, we're only helping Hagrid today and he told me to come by after noon." said Harry.

"Oh okay."said Hermione flopping her head back on Harry's chest.

"No, no more sleeping. It's breakfast time." said Harry poking Hermione and laughing.

"Noooo" she laughed.

"TICKLE TIME" he yelled jumping on top of Hermione.

"Noooo" she yelled once more and started laughing.

Couple of minutes later they were a sweaty mess of limbs.

"Great. Now we have to shower" chuckled Hermione.

"I gotta pee." chuckled Harry.

"Well cmon lets go then." said Hermione.

Hermione took a quick shower while Harry did his business and brushed his teeth.

While Harry showered Hermione went to fetch hers and Harry's dragon skin gloves.

They might need'em if Hagrid decided to show off his newly born Salamanders.

When Harry was done they went straight to Hagrid's. They weren't that hungry.

They got to Hagrid's and found a bunch of Griffyndor and Hufflepuff third years.

Good think they brought their dragon skin gloves. They did end up working with very annoyed and hungry Salamanders. No one was hurt thank god. Not counting few robes that caught on fire but were instantly extinguished by Hagrid's pink umbrella. After the Salamanders, they worked with some less dangerous animals like thestrals. Fifth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins worked well with thestrals. After the war a lot of people have seen their friends, or any other people dying so most of them in the class could see thestrals.

Or how Hagrid explained it: "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Hermione and Harry rode them to show the rest of the class how it's done but only a few brave ones dared to approach them and even ride them.

It was a good class thought.

After the classes, Harry and Hermione stayed for tea at Hagrid's hut.

"How'ya doin' wit' yor classes?" Hagrid asked putting two chipped cups in front of them and filling them with hot tea.

"Oh we're having loads of fun." said Harry burning his tongue on the tea.

"We're learning a lot, but still enjoying ourselves." said Hermione chuckling at Harry's whimpering because of his burned tongue.

"Yah, dat's good. Care' for som' cakes?" asked Hagrid nudging the also chipped plate of rock cakes in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Umm actually Hagrid, we would love to but we haven't eaten today yet. We don't wanna spoil our dinner. Next time for sure" said Hermione blushing slightly.

"Uh, huh g'off to lunc' den." said Hagrid smacking one of his huge palms on Harry's back. Harry flew forward but Hermione yanked his arm and he stayed on the chair.. relatively. Hagrid of course didn't notice all this.

"See you Hagrid, soon!" yelled Hermione leaving the hut.

They walked back to the castle.

"Nice save with the rock cakes" chuckled Harry.

"Hahah, thanks. I actually really am hungry but I still need my teeth to eat.. too bad.." giggled Hermione. They found Ron in the Great Hall shoving food down his throat. What a surprise.

"Heyo Ron, how has your day been?" asked Harry, helping himself with some grilled chicken.

Ron swallowed this time before speaking.

"I taught Ravenclaw first years how to ride a broom and held a small Hufflepuff second years quidditch game. Oh and also helped Flitwicks class how to do a cheering charm. Nothing special.

How about you two?" Harry and Hermione told him about their day. Halfway through the rock cakes story they started hysterically laughing. Later they went to the common room and played some exploding room.

"This has been a good day." thought Hermione smiling and losing her concentration on the exploding cards in front of her. Of course that resulted in a loud "BOOM".

Autor's note: HELLO! Thank you so much everybody who put my story in their story alert thingy.

I really would appreciate more reviews and I still need a beta reader badly!

I made this chapter longer than the last one. (requests :))

I did have one major problem though. The first and the second chapter really differ.. It looks like they are from completely different fanfics. :/

What do you think?

First one is all crazy and wild and this was really fluffy. Oh and I know I put DM/HG..

but who knows? :D

I'll keep ya in suspense! Oh and no worries, there will still be WILD parties! Trust me ;)

REVIEWS ARE MAH FOOD. Actually not really. I prefer bacon, but you get the point..

Please at least leave a small little tiny review saying you like the story or if you have any ideas.

Ideas very welcome! One more time, THANK YOU SO MUCH everybody who subscribed to this story and all you readers! YOU ROCK! \m/

M.


	3. Quidditch and baths

Chapter 3: Quidditch, and baths.

Blah, blah... I don't own it.. Unfortunately..

Warning: Mostly frienship fluff. Oh and some.. OH you'll see ;)

Thursday went by quickly.

Harry and Hermione had a busy day, from dealing with Hufflepuff's enlarged limbs (Enlargio potion gone wrong), to chasing a huge bright pink rat around the castle.. Don't even ask.

They were finally done with their work and were currently dragging themselves to the Gryffindor dorm, exhausted and day-dreaming about their beds. They were just a staircase away when Ron jumped out of the painting of The Fat Lady, turning his head around and finally noticing them.

He ran over to them speechlessly but grinning , grabbed them by wrists and pulled them towards him, running down the stairs. They didn't even have a second to respond. They were breathlessly

running behind Ron who was still clutching their wrists tight. They exited the castle and Ron finally slowed down and let go of their hands. Harry and Hermione stood there clutching their chests and every now and then looked up to Ron like he's crazy.

"Wh-What the hell was that for?" Harry managed to say between fast breaths.

"Well I figured you needed a break right? Anyway I was talking to Professor Sinistra.." replied Ron happily walking (ugh skipping?) towards the lake.

"Since when are you interested in Astronomy?" asked Hermione still breathing a little fast.

"Oh shut it Mione, you know I like all subjects.. I'm just lazy." said Ron still... skipping.

"What has gotten into him?" whispered Hermione to Harry.

"I got no idea but whatever it is.. he should keep it up! It's creepy but he seems happier" replied Harry now fully regaining his breath.

"Agreed." replied Hermione approaching Ron lying on the ground by the lake.

"What are you waiting for? Get your asses right here beside me." said Ron smiling.

"Mkay" they replied lying down beside him.

"Look up." he said.

"Do you see that sky? Isn't it magnificant? We missed the sunset though. Oh well I'll just have to wake you up for the sunrise.." he replied happily.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione both yelled.

"Fine, fine. No promises made though" chuckled Ron.

They spent the next few minutes just lying there by the lake. Their eyes closed. Feeling the light breeze on their bodies. Enjoying the splashing sounds of the Giant Squid in the lake.

Hermione spoke first after a long silence.

"I gotta hand it to you Ron. This is just what I needed after a rough day." she said with a slight smile on her face, her eyes still closed.

"I used to come here often actually.. usually after a particularly tiring Quidditch practice." replied Ron.  
"You couldn't invite me, eh?" chuckled Harry.

"You had enough on your hands.. with Voldemort visions, Umbridge, homeworks.." Ron shoved Harry playfully.

"Yea, yea.. like you didn't" Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, hey am I being left out?" pouted Hermione.

"Hey did you hear something Ron?" asked Harry acting totally oblivious to Hermione, grinning though.

"I don't know what are you talking." Ron grinned back.

"Oh you don't see me eh? Revenge time!" yelled Hermione getting up and tickling both of the boys.

"HAHahah N-n-oohahaha Mionehahhanohah" was all they managed to say.

"Oh now you hear me?" grinned Hermione, tickle attacking them once more.

They stayed at the lake for a while more. Enjoying themselves and chatting.

With an occasional tickle fight breaking out.

"Oh hey guys, it's Friday tomorrow!" said Hermione all of a sudden.

"Congratulations Hermione, you learned the days of the week!" exclaimed Ron chuckling.

"Oh shut it Ron, I just remembered the party tomorrow." she said lightly punching Ron in the shoulder.

"I totally forgot about that." chuckled Harry.

"Yea me too, Well I guess we'll have to get some fire whisky.." said Hermione deep in thoughts.

"Uh huh Hermione? Don't you remember that me, Dean and Seamus got some the last time." he asked slightly blushing. Hermione noticed it and thought it was weird but dismissed it fast.

"Wait.. where did you get the fire whisky? I know you can get some Butterbeer after you bribe the elfs but fire whisky?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Actually it was from Fred and George. They sent me it a few days earlier. I guess they're business is going rather well." Ron grinned.

"It's settled then.. On Friday we're gonna party like wild Hippogriff's!" yelled excitedly Hermione.

"Shh, what if there was teachers patrolling outside?" chuckled Harry.

Hermione stuck out her tongue to Harry.

Few minutes of silence later Hermione was fast asleep snuggling into Ron.

"Lets get her to bed, all right?" whispered Harry getting up.

"Yea, I'll carry her." Ron said slowly untangling himself from Hermione, getting up and slowly picking her limp body up. She quietly snored and snuggled into Ron's chest some more.

They stayed still for a moment, both guys staring at her with smiles flickering on their faces.

"How did we ever deserve such an amazing and brilliant best friend? Harry asked still staring at Hermione.

"I was just asking myself the same bloody question" replied Ron grinning.

They walked to the castle in a silence, both too tired to make small talk.

A corridor away from the Gryffindor dorm Harry suddenly stopped.

"I'm gonna go to the prefect's bathroom. I'm in a serious need of a bath.

Don't wait up." whispered Harry.

"Can I crash with you guys tonight? I think Seamus, Dean and some other guys are celebrating someone's birth day and I don't feel like partying right now." asked Ron.

"You don't have to ask, you're there often anyway. We should go to Dumbledore and ask him to add a room for you" chuckled Harry .

"Thanks a bunch mate, see you" replied Ron smiling and walking away towards the dorm.

Harry found himself in front of the prefects bathroom. He thought about knocking but he figured there's a really small chance of anyone really being in there at this time of night.

He pushed the doorknob and opened the door. He closed the door behind him, locking it and took a big breath, smelling the familiar scent of salts filling the room. He took a step forward and heard a sound. Was it a sob? He immediately took out his wand and looked around suspiciously.

He stood there for a couple of minutes more, listening for any sounds.

'Moaning Myrtle' it finally struck him.

There was another sob-like-sound but this sounded nothing like Moaning Myrtle. It was boy.

He stepped around sinks and saw a figure in the shadows clutching his forearm.

He took a small step forward and saw traces of a tall slender boy sitting on a stool.

He had a pointed face, sleek white-blond hair and when the boy looked up, stone grey eyes.

"Potter! You scared me!" said Malfoy trying to wipe his tears and hide his forearm at the same time.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry gently.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone Potter." spat out Malfoy.

Harry noticed him clutching his forearm in pain just a few moments ago.

"What's wrong with your arm?" asked Harry stubbornly.

"Why would you care?" asked Draco.

"We might not have been getting along before the war but we fought Voldemort together, side by side. Some things you just don't forget. Now show me your goddamn hand Malfoy." said Harry now a bit frustrated.

"It's nothing. Forget it." replied Draco.

Harry took a step forward and sat on a stool next to Draco. He took Draco's hand and Draco didn't pull away, just winced at the pain. He slowly pulled up Draco's sleeve to his elbow and saw the dark mark. It was very red and look inflamed. He brushed his finger against the dark and felt Draco wince once more. Draco pulled his hand back and looked the other way. He was suddenly fascinated by the ceiling of the bathroom.

"That looks.. bad.." said Harry unsure of what he should say.

"No shit Potter" said Draco still fascinated by other parts of the bathroom just not the ones around Harry.

"Did you try going to the Headmaster or Madam Pomphrey?" asked Harry and instantly mentally hitting himself for asking that question.

"Are you kidding me? Isn't it bad enough that I have a dark mark and everybody knows it, but now I have to go to the Hospital Wing and flash it around some more." sneered Draco.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean.." stammered Harry.

"It's fine" barely audibly replied Draco.

"I got an idea." suddenly said Harry taking out his wand.

"Woah, I know you hate me and all but let's be civilized!" Draco jumped up, putting his hands in the air.

"Hahah, nah I thought I could accio something for your skin" chuckled Hary.

Draco chuckled back sitting back down on his stool. There was an awkward silence in which both of the boys seemed to be thinking about the same thing. 'Did I just chuckle to my enemies joke?'

After a few seconds they found themselves back in the reality.

Harry accioed his special cream for infections, burns and all other skin problems. He got it from Hagrid when he, Ron and Hermione were camping around Britain and fighting death eaters. It was very useful in many situations. It was allegedly made out of dragon scales and some other ingredients. In seconds the cream flew in his hand. He turned back to Draco and found him staring back at him then turning his look away.  
"Your hand?" asked Harry not even bothering to wait for Draco to give out his hand.

He pushed the sleeve once more and took some light green, gel-like cream with a mint scent and smeared it all over Draco's hand. It had the cooling affect on every kind of wound and Draco sighed

in relief. Harry's gentle fingers slowly smeared the gel going over every part of the dark mark. Slowly following the intertwined snakes and tracing the edges of the skull, circling around.

When he finished rubbing the gel in, he left Draco's hand in his own, unconsciously making little circular motions on the back of his forearm. Draco looked up from his hand and found Harry staring back at him. He found himself slowly moving forward but before he Harry noticed any movement he stood up abruptly and snapped out of it.

"Ugh thanks Potter" said Draco and ran out of the bathroom, pulling down his sleeve.

"No problem.." Harry whispered.

Harry was visibly shaken and very confused. 'What the hell just happened?' he asked himself in confusion. He shook it away after a minute or two and went on with his bath, trying to get Draco out of his mind. It wasn't working but Harry certainly wasn't gonna admit it anytime soon.

He finished with his bath and went back to his Head Boy dorm.

He found Ron on the couch snoring and slightly shivering. He got an extra blanket from his room and put in on Ron who snuggled comfortably. He went back to his room, took his clothes off and climbed into bed. It was long after midnight when managed to fell asleep.

Draco ran (practically sprinted) out of the bathroom. He didn't stop running until he reached the

Slytherin dorm entrance. He stood in front of the bare wall in the dungeons clutching his chests, taking rapid breaths. He entered the Slytherin common room which was glowing with a familiar greenish glow.

He went straight to bed. While he entered his bed his mind was racing.

'I was just in the bathroom with Harry. NO, not Harry. Potter. Yeap Potter. Potter was touching my hand so softly. NO. Not softly. Nevermind. We were talking. Harry was being considerate? And gentle? No. Not gentle. Not considerate. Just being polite. Nothing more. Nothing less. But did I lean forward when we were staring at each other? That didn't happen. Nope. Then why did I notice his dark black ruffled hair, bright green eyes and- NO. He is Potter. Yuck. What the fuck

Draco? What are you doing?' He pulled the sheets towards him, clutching hard feeling another set of tears about to burst.

After a few minutes he fell into an uneasy sleep. He kept tossing and turning all night long.

Only one thing on his mind. And what did it actually mean? One thing was for sure. He simply can't let it happen again.

Friday morning came and the golden trio awoke. The first one up was Hermione, then Harry and of course the last was Ron. All of them were helping Madam Hooch today. They sleepily dragged themselves to breakfast and Harry took the seat over-looking the Slytherin table on purpose.

They mechanically ate with their eyes almost closed. But Harry wasn't sleepy enough not to see the *discrete* looks that have been sent his way from the Slytherin table. So hasn't Hermione, but she didn't say anything and dismissed as did he.

Some pumpkin juice, lots of bacon and toast later they have awoken and headed to the Quidditch pitch. It was sunny and pretty warm.

"Good weather for Quidditch" Ron exclaimed looking around.

"Indeed" replied Harry suppressing a yawn.

"Do you ever think about anything else except Quidditch?" said Hermione trying to sound frustrated but obviously not succeeding. She broke into a smile right after she finished the sentence.

Ron playfully nudged Hermione also grinning.

When they arrived at the pitch they found Madam Hooch talking to first year Hufflepuffs.

"Good morning Madam Hooch, I assume today we will be teaching the Hufflepuffs how to fly a broom?" asked Hermione eagerly, but with little hesitation. She still wasn't very good on a broom but Harry and Ron have been giving her lessons and she did improve a lot.

"You're partially right Miss Granger, a few of them still need some help with flying but the rest of them are ready to learn how to play Qudditch." said Madam Hooch opening a small suitcase-like box in which the balls needed for the game could be found.

"Miss Granger, you will be assisting me while Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will be teaching the students Quidditch." she finished throwing the Quaffle over to Ron.

Hermione followed Madam Hooch in the opposite direction of Ron and Harry, to a small group of very nervous Hufflepuffs holding their brooms.

"Imma fetch our brooms." said Ron walking off in the direction of the broom shed and returning in a minute

"All right, well let's start." said Ron addressing a big group of excited Hufflepuffs and passing Harry's broom to him.

"Did anyone here play Quidditch before? At home perhaps?" asked Harry. A few kids held up their hands.

"Good, don't worry the rest of you. It's a really fun and relatively easy game. You'll learn it in a second." said Harry mounting his Firebolt.

His first Firebolt was given to him by Sirius but he lost it in the so-called "Battle of the Seven Potters". It was when other members of the order transformed to look exactly like him. While he was flying over London in Hagrid's motorcycle, he dropped his broom. It was the best broom he always had but he simply decided to buy a new one. It might never have been good as the first one but it was certainly serving it's purpose.

"Everybody ready?" asked Ron. They nodded.

"Okay, set off the ground so we can see your abilities." Harry winked at them.

They all set off the ground without a problem.

"Fly a few circles around the pitch, all right?" yelled Harry flying off a little higher to monitor all of them at the same time. Some were fast, some were slower but they were all not half bad.

"Eyo Harry, let's throw some balls in the air so we see who would be a good seeker, keeper etc"

"All right, you throw them around and I'll watch" replied Harry looking down on them.

Ron gathered all of them in one spot and explained the rules.

He threw the Quaffle and a few kids already went for it and started throwing it around.

A few even scored. Then there was a spectacular defense from one of the kids by the hoops.

After that he let out one of the Bludgers and passed around plenty of bats. Some kids just weren't good for that position but 2 particular Hufflepuffs stood out. They flew around really fast defending players from the Bludger always hitting it off high in the air. They were a bit more muscular for 11 year olds and they really were perfect for the position of a Beater. Then the most exciting part for Harry came. All of the kids were still tossing the Quaffle, 2 Hufflepufs hitting the Bludgers and playing the game but one thing was still missing of course. Ron gave Harry the sign. He let out the Snitch. A few players tried going after the Snitch but soon went back to tossing the Quaffle and trying to score a goal. There was only one player who was flouting in air looking around concentrating. Harry leaned forward a bit and lowered himself, closing the distance between him and the little girl who was still looking around tentatively for the Snitch. Before he reached her, she flew forward fast, her eyes on one particular spot. The third hoop. Harry looked up and saw a glimpse of something very small and gold but soon again invisible. The girl was still chasing something though. She was racing, dodging other players concentrated on one thing only. The Snitch. Madam Hooch's whistle could be heard. Quidditch practice was over. Other players slowly lowered themselves to the ground, happily discussing the new found game. The girl looked disappointed but followed her mates. When she reached the ground Harry went over to her.  
"Hey" he said.  
"Oh hello um Professor Potter or Assistant?" she asked unsure.

"Call me Harry, I'm not a Professor...yet" He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"O-okay Harry." she replied blushing slightly.

"Listen, I was watching you and you have all the requirements for a good Seeker. With some practice you could catch the Snitch almost instantly." said Harry.

If she wasn't blushing before, she was definitely blushing now.

"T-thank you so much, Pr-Harry! You really mean it?" she asked her eyes widening in surprise and excitement.

"I do. You know.. you remind me of someone I know." he said smiling.

"Who?" she asked.

"Me." he replied, nostalgia hitting. Remembering his first encounter with a broom and his first match.

"Really? But you're amazing Harry. I couldn't possibly remind you of you." she murmured.

"You do. You have talent. If you want I could give you some pointers and help you get in the Hufflepuff team. I know first years aren't allowed to play in Quidditch teams but since they made an exception for me.. they can certainly make an exception for you." he winked at her.

"Thank you so much Harry!" she replied. Harry felt her small hands sliding around his waist and a small girl hugging him quickly. She ran away blushing and skipping with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Harry felt his heart flutter. She really did remind him of himself.

Ron walked over to Harry with a grin.

"I found some potential Beaters and Keepers. How about you?" asked Ron.

"You see that girl over there?" Harry pointed his finger in the distance to a small, thin girl by the broom shed.

"Mhm" nodded Ron.

"She could be a good Seeker." replied Harry.

"Oh yea I noticed her in the air. She reminded me of someone I know" Ron said chuckling and playfully shoving Harry in the shoulder.

"Tell me about it.." Harry stuck out his tongue. Right then Hermione walked over. She was covered in mud and her hair was all ruffled up.

"What happened to you Mione? Went mud wrestling?" asked Harry chuckling.

"Oh shut up Harry. Some kid pulled me down with him while he was falling off his broom.

His broom was barely a feet of the ground." It was now her turn to stuck out her tongue.

"Wait, mud wrestling? What's that?" asked Ron confused.

"Muggle sport. I'll explain on the way" said Hermione heading towards the castle.

"So tonight we party, eh?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yeap. But I need one hell of a bath before that." Hermione said sniffing herself.

"Yes you do need one. You smell like a dead troll. Or alive one though." Ron said going into a set of laughter.

"Oh shut up. Like you smell better." she kicked him and started laughing with him.

"Hey, am I being forgotten here? I smell TOO!" said Harry trying to control his laughing and trying to pout.

"Pfft, you don't smell like I do." she managed to cry out still laughing her ass off.

"No way, I smell way worse!" cried out Ron now on the floor clutching his stomach.

They managed to get to the common room somehow with a few more sets of laughter breaking out.

After they all took showers and put some fresh clothes on it was already 7:30.

"Let's head to the Room of Requirements.." said Hermione very excited not being able to wait any longer. Just when they were exiting the painting of The Fat Lady and bumped into Ginny.

"Umm change of plans. I MIGHT have told a few more people about the party.." she admitted her head down.

"How many is a few?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see.. You don't wanna know." she said running off in the opposite direction.

"Well this will certainly get interesting." Harry chuckled.

They arrived in the front of the Room of Requirements. They stood there for a moment just taking a deep breath. Harry took a step forward and slowly opened the door.

What they saw inside, nobody was excepting. The room was 2 times larger than the last time but that wasn't what the trio noticed first. They stood there with their jaws on the floor being unable to make any sound. After a few minutes the expressions of shock turned into very big grins. They slowly entered the room still in ave. Their hearts were racing.

'This is gonna be good.' they all thought in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - -

AUTOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger! I know you hate me.. I hate myself too!

Well this chapter had lots of fluff between the trio I know.. Did you like that?

I'm still unsure of the whole Draco/Harry thing. What do you think?

Could they became friends? HG/DM possibly? Or DM/HP?

I gotta tell you.. I have no idea where this fanfic will take me.

I'm just writing whatever pops into my head.

REVIEW please :)

I really appreciate ideas, constructive criticism, and anything else you would like to tell me.

Sorry about spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I still don't have a Beta reader..

If someone would like to be my Beta Reader that would be perfect. :3

Possibly someone with skype.

OH and a BIG thanks to Gianna! She's a friend of mine who is in love with my fanfic and this chapter is dedicated to you Gianna! You're amazing, and I hope you loved that little DM/HP moment ;) Please make a account. Just do it for me :) I neeeed to reach you...

So we can discuss..Drapple? :DD Do it!

For all other readers who didn't understand what was this (look up) about, its nothing really. :)

Thanks once more to all people reading this and the lovely support I've been getting.

I heart you like I heart bacon.

And that is certainly something.. ;)


	4. How wicked can a party get?

Chapter 4: How wicked can a party get?

I don't own the magnificent series J.K. Rowling wrote because I'm not that lucky bastard.

Warning: SLASH! Finally some action!

Slash – homosexual pairing. Also language warning.

Beware! It might get ya horny. Yes, what I mean is that you will grow a pair of horns. Yeap.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

*flashback*

They arrived in the front of the Room of Requirements. They stood there for a moment just taking a deep breath. Harry took a step forward and slowly opened the door.

What they saw inside, nobody was excepting. The room was 2 times larger than the last time but that wasn't what the trio noticed first. They stood there with their jaws on the floor being unable to make any sound. After a few minutes their expressions of shock turned into very big grins. They slowly entered the room still in ave. Their hearts were racing.

'This is gonna be good.' they all thought in unison.

*end of flashback*

* * *

The first thing they noticed when they entered the room was that there was about 50 people inside.

Most of them dancing and rubbing against each passionately on the huge dance floor. The rest were making out on loveseats and were scattered around the room trying to get privacy. There were few more groups singing drunkenly and taking fire whiskey shots. Few more still sober looking people were lightly chatting by the snacks table which was filled with a broad variety of candies. From Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees that make you levitate to Licorice Wands.

The room was huge, decorated with banners presenting the four houses in their colours, shining and glittering curtains hanging down from a very high ceiling, rainbow colours interchanging. There were also different coloured balloons with animated pictures on them featuring previous moments from the party like short flashbacks. Not to mention the enchanted hats dancing on top of some people's heads. The trio's faces beamed. They were definitely not expecting this.

"Bloody hell" Ron spoke first, still in amazement.

"This is.." Hermione didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence when she was pulled by her hand onto the dance floor. She recognized Ginny under a purple-yellow hat exploding with glitter every few minutes. She let herself be led onto the dance floor and started dancing in the middle of the mass of sweaty half-drunk wizards and witches.. but most importantly teenagers.

Ron sneaked off to the snack table popping a few Peppermint Toads in his mouth and slurping butterbeer thirstily. Harry was still standing in front of the doors when someone gripped him by his shoulders. He flinched and was just about to pull out his wand when 2 familiar faces looked at him grinning.

"George, Fred! What are you doing here?" asked Harry grinning as well and hugging them.

"Lil' Ginny told us about the party and we just simply couldn't miss out an opportunity to party.

You all right Harry?" they said simultaneously directing him into a particular corner of the room.

"Yea, I'm great. How's your shop doing?" he asked sitting down on one of the available love seats.

"Oh it's fantastic. Remind us to show you some of the stuff we invented later. It's time to party now!" George said taking another shot. He frowned for a second, waiting for the bitterness to pass and then let out a loud sound. Something most similar to a "WHOOO!". Harry chuckled.

Few more minutes passed and he was sipping his butterbeer and looking around. Fred and George were at the dance floor doing the "Drunk Salamander with an itch" dance. It was hilarious to watch.

As Harry looked around he noticed that more people arrived, even from Slytherin. It was nice seeing the houses finally getting along, even if that meant you had to get them drunk. He unconsciously started looking around for Draco, curiosity taking over him. It was a party after all..

Just as he thought he spotted a thin, pointy faced blond on the other side of the room, he was pulled to the dance floor. Bush of curly hair indicated that he was dancing with Hermione who was already tipsy. Just as they were getting to the best part of the "Wiggle like a pixie" song a pladder of Fire whiskey shots magically floated to them. Harry and Hermione grinned and both took 2 shots making similar sounds to George, described as "WHOOO!". Things got heated up at the dance floor and people were grinding against each other and so were Harry and Hermione now really tipsy.

Suddenly Ginny popped out of nowhere squeezing between Harry and Hermione and took Harry's place to Harry's surprise. He laughed and walked wobbly to the snack table. He gulped down a whole goblet of pumpkin juice, wiping off sweat of his forehead. He leaned back on the table, sipping his pumpkin juice, catching a breath and looking around curiously. Dean and Seamus were snogging each other hard, oblivious to everyone else.

'I always knew there was something going on with those two.' Harry chuckled.

George and Angelina were playing the fire whiskey version of exploding snap in which you had to drink every time a card exploded. Ron was in the corner of the room getting to second base with Luna Lovegood. From the looks of her face she was immensely enjoying it. Something caught his attention and he turned his head to the other corner where he caught a glimpse of Ginny pushing Hermione down on a sofa.

'Wasn NOT expecting that.' he chuckled.

Someone approached the snack table beside him and he turned his head slowly. It was Draco Malfoy, looking a little bit flushed.

'Probably from all of the dancing, and it is a little stuffy here.' Harry thought.

After several awkward minutes passed, Draco spoke first.

"Hey" said Draco not quite looking Harry into his eyes.

He was suddenly fascinated by the reddish punch on the table.

"Hey" replied Harry giving him a small loop-sided smile.

"How's your hand?" asked Harry lowering his gaze to Draco's long sleeve shirt, covering his mark.

"It's fine. Uhh, I mean thanks. That cream helped." replied Draco finally raising his head and meeting his eyes with Harry's.

"Yea, I'm glad." replied Harry trying to figure out what was different about Draco. He didn't notice it at first but something was definitely different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Suddenly it came to him. 'OH' he thought and mentally smacked himself.

"Your hair? It's not smoothed down" blurted out Harry without stopping himself.

"Yea, I got sick of the gel." replied Draco.

'It really looks good.. Like someone's hands ruffled through it. I wonder who's.. He looks more relaxed too.' Harry suddenly snapped out of it mentally smacked himself once more.

"Listen, do you want-" Draco started to say something but he was interrupted. George showed up out of nowhere, pulled Harry back and practically dragged him back to a group of people. The only thing Harry could do is give Draco a one last sympathetic smile. Harry was brought to a group of 6

There were Hermione and Ginny giggling, Parvati, Dean and Seamus snogging again, Katie and now newly joined George and Harry.

"How about a nice friendly game of Spin-The-Wand?" proposed George already setting up his wand in the middle of the circle. Rules are simple. You kiss the person which the wand shows you to. After each kiss you gotta take a shot. When kissing gets boring, we'll set up challenges. Clear?" asked George with a wink. They all mumbled in agreement except Dean and Seamus who were still busy with each other.

"Woah you two, save some for the game?" Hermione winked at them.

They separated with the biggest grins plastered on their faces. The wand turned upright and shot out two red sparks randomly pointing at two different people. The sparks pointed at Hermione and Seamus. They both leaned forward and shared a very passionate kiss. The wand shot out sparks again and this time it was George's and Dean's time to kiss. Dean didn't hesitate and surprisingly nor did George. Harry assumed it was all the fire whiskey. Dean cupped George's face and sucked his lower lip and let go after a couple of second.

'This night is getting more weirder and weirder just by seconds..' Harry chuckled once more.

Wand repeated the action and Harry found himself kissing Parvati who was surprisingly a very good kisser. 20 minutes later they were drunk as hell like the rest of the people in the room. The music suddenly stopped and Fred climbed up onto the snack table with a wand pointed at his throat. It magnified his voice. "Having fun y'all?" he yelled. "YEAAAH" could be heard in response.

"How about me and George present some of our products for ya, eh?"

"YEAH!" they yelled back.

"All right! George, bring out our newest inventions! Craziest we ever made!"

George appeared by Fred holding a large sized box which was slightly shaking – like something wanted to escape.

"Volunteers?" asked George grinning maniacally.

Harry would never think of volunteering if he wasn't drunk, but of course he shot out his hand in the air and practically screamed "I VOLUNTEER!" Fred and George motioned him to join them and sat him down on a nearby stool. The top of the box was removed. He tried peering into the box but George moved it out of his reach and sight. Every single person in the room was watching the trio in front of the snack table. Even Dean and Seamus who started snogging again after Fred started talking, lifted their heads up to listen. Fred slowly put his hand in the box and grabbed something.

He took his hand out and showed his palm to everyone. His hand held small, rounded bonbons, differently coloured. Harry grabbed one and popped it in his mouth without thinking.

"Good thing you picked the pink one Harry." said Fred grinning maniacally.

Just when Fred finished his sentence Harry's skin started turning pink. It went from slightly pinkish to full frontal pink as Umbridge's clothes. Harry was staring at his hands in shock.

"Wasn't expecting that." he chuckled finally.

"Hahahah, bet you didn't." grinned Fred.

"As you can see people, this magical candy turns your skin into the colour of the candy." said George to the other students.

"If for instance, my dear little brother Ron took the green one." said Fred and ran towards Ron and opened his mouth with force and popping the candy in his mouth. Everybody started laughing as Ron became green as a Gillyweed. Fred and George threw some to the students and few minutes later half of the students were a variety of rainbow colours, clutching their stomaches from laughing.

"Settle down people, we got couple of more interesting things.." Fred said winking at George.

"We won't tell you what this one does, but we'll let Harry have fun with this.. Right Harry?" asked George grinning.

"SURE!" drunkenly yelled Harry not expecting what will happen next.

George pulled out 2 slimy blackish balls, the size of a potato. He threw one to Harry and the other one to Ginny in the other corner of the room. Most of people turned to look at Ginny because she squealed the moment the ball touched her hands. The shape started changing and it slowly took form of a collar. It looked like one of those collars for dogs but with spikes. It was black and it also came with a whip. Everyone's eyes were on Ginny and the objects in her hand. Except Draco's.

He was staring at what Harry had in his hands. A big, pink dildo. Harry was gaping at it.

Fred noticed Harry and grinned. He leaned in to Harry and whispered

"You owe me."

He took the dildo from his hands, still unnoticed by others. A quiet chanting could be heard, people were chanting for Ginny to put the collar on. The chanting was growing stronger and louder. Fred slipped towards Seamus and Dean again making out on one of the love seats. He tossed the dildo towards them.  
"Have fun!" he winked at them with a saucy grin. They just stared at him, examining the interesting object in their hands. Seamus stuffed it in his pocket before anyone else noticed. He didn't quite succeed because half of it was still peering out.. but he covered it with his shirt and continued snogging Dean. In the meantime Ginny put on the collar, to everyone's pleasure and was now whipping couple of other students. Ironically, in the background "Your wand is like a whip" was playing. Fred returned to stand by George, and a very amused Harry.

"I did not need that picture in my mind, sis." chuckled Fred.

"Lemme tell you how this product works. It takes the form of an object that the person would be most embarrassed about holding or using while at the same time being their deepest perverted secret. Sometimes they're not even aware they would like to own/wear or use that object.. ever."

George said and saying the last few words said directly to Harry. Luckily nobody noticed that Harry didn't show his slimy ball shape.

"Ready for more?" asked Fred.

"YEES!" could be heard in response.

"Prank your friends with these fake brooms that stop mid-flight!"

"Get the brand new exploding wands, which when explode, throw glitter all over the other person."

"Magic powder that spells the name of the last person, a person has kissed when thrown on somebody!"

"Give your sweet heart an adorable little present. Color changing potions for your pets. Let your owl rock that purple colour! It wears off after a couple of days though."

"Chocolate professors! Bite off your least favorite teacher's head. They move and talk too!"

"Lollipops against hangover! They work every time!"  
"Make your friends fall in love with an object. Yes, you heard me! LOVE POTIONS FOR OBJECTS!"

Pretty much everyone now were screaming and throwing themselves at Fred and George trying to get as much as products as they can. Galleons, knuts and sickles were being thrown all over the place. Before Harry could escape the crowd Fred shoved a middle sized box in his hands.

"You helped us with the shop. All of our new products in here. Knock yourself out."Fred winked at him and then got back to the crowd.

Harry put his newly acquired box in a cupboard by the snack table. He will pick it up later. He slowly made his way to an empty love seat in a now abandoned corner.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back smiling. 'Best party every.' he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh, uh. It's nothing. It's just a really good party." he shot Draco a small smile.

"Oh that, indeed." Draco chuckled. Harry motioned Draco to sit down. Draco hesitated for a second but then seemed like he made up his mind. He took a seat opposite of Harry examining his hands in his lap. Harry spotted an unopened bottle of fire whiskey nearby and grabbed it. He wouldn't mind drinking some more and Draco looked like he needed to relax some more. Even though he seemed more relaxed than Harry ever seen him.

"Bottoms up?" asked Harry opening the bottle and gulping down a very large amount. He leaned over and offered the bottle to Draco. This time Draco didn't hesitate and gladly took the bottle from Harry also gulping down almost half of the bottle. Few minutes later they were drunker than ever laughing.

"Ya know 'Arry. I saw what yer ball shaped like!" Draco grinned.

"Wha? Wha ball?" Harry asked.

"The ball Gred and Feorge gave ya. Pssst! Nobody must heaar! Cmere" said Draco motioning Harry to sit down next to him. Harry stood up and started making his way towards the couch Draco was sitting on but he suddenly got very dizzy. The room started spinning and he panicked. He tripped on a rug and started falling down. Guess where? Right into Draco. More specific, in his lap.

"Nggh." Harry murmured.

"Gettin' comfy down'ere, are we Potta?" Draco chuckled.

"Shut up Malfy." Harry said but broke into a small smile. He straightened up and looked at Draco expectantly.

"Oh, rite, rite. Come closer! SHHH!" said Draco looking around drunkenly.

"Potty, yer greatest perverty wish is a giant pink 'ildo!" whispered Draco in Harry's ear, chuckling afterwards.

"A wha? Giant? Where? Grawp?*" asked Harry confused.

"No Potty, a DILDO! A pink one!" Draco burst out laughing.

"YOU SAW THAT?" asked Harry shocked but very amused.

"The chosen one wants butt hole fun!" said Draco which threw him into another fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" said Harry laughing even harder than Draco. He was clutching his stomach so tightly he fell off the couch.

"Potter the ScarHead, his legs widely spread." continued Draco laughing his ass off. He followed Harry's way and fell of the couch right onto Harry. He was now straddling Harry. This made Harry laugh even harder.

"Potty the Scarhead, you want me in your bed!" said Draco lifting his eyes to Harry's and catching Harry's gaze. They both slightly chuckled but weren't laughing anymore. Light music could be heard in the background. Also everyone's yells to Fred and George. Students were still busy not noticing two particular boys behind a particular couch hidden from the world, sharing a particular moment.

"Harry the Scarface, he wants you in his embrace." finally whispered Draco gazing into Harry's eyes.

He was sitting on top of Harry, his knees by Harry's waist. His hands were beside Harry's head.

The world seemed to stop. Nothing mattered but this and now. Draco thought he saw Harry's face move slightly forward and so he did the same. They moved in slow motion, breathing irregularly.

Just moments later they were inches away from each other. Harry saw Draco's eyes were different.  
Draco was staring at him, lustfully? '

It' can't be!' he thought but soon forgot.

He noticed how Draco's eyes shot a look at his lips and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Their gazes met once more and they couldn't hold themselves back any more.

They both leaned forward, Draco still straddling Harry and their lips met. Their lips brushing against each other. Harry inhaling that intoxicating smell of Draco. Draco cupping Harry's face and grazing his thumb slowly against Harry's soft cheek. Draco leaned forward to deepen the kiss and brushed his tongue against Harry's lower lip asking for entrance. Harry granted Draco's wish and their tongues met. Passionately battling over dominance. Draco's hands slowly slid under Harry's shirt brushing against his nipples making Harry gasp in pleasure. Harry's hands ruffling through Draco's hair, pulling him closer and making him moan. Harry suddenly pushed Malfoy off himself and for a second there, Malfoy panicked. But it was only to push him back down onto the floor and straddle him. They continued kissing passionately, eliciting moans coming from both of them. Their lower parts of bodies grinding against each other, trying to get as much as friction possible.

They were completely oblivious that the music stopped or to what was happening around them. They were in their world. So naturally they were stunned when they heard screaming and people panicking. Somehow they parted their lips and scrambled off the floor their wands out ready.

It was a habit. The war has left scars and they were already thinking of curses in their heads.

"HARRY!" someone yelled. Harry recognised the voice as Hermione's. He turned his head a few times looking around confused.

"Harry, over here!" she yelled once more. He looked around again and spotted a bush of hair running towards them.

"Filch is coming! We need to get out of here! I'm really looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend and I don't feel like scraping off cauldrons without magic, anytime soon!" said Hermione breathlessly.

"No worries, I have the cloak." said Harry. Hermione ran towards the door motioning Harry to follow her. He looked back at Draco who was standing behind him awkwardly the whole time.

His hair was ruffled, shirt rumpled and not tucked in, in his pants anymore. His lips were red and puffy and in Harry's opinion 'Delicious.' He wanted to say something but before he could say anything he was being dragged to the door by Hermione. He shot Draco one last smile before turning his attention to the mass of students all trying to squeeze simultaneously through one door.

He remembered Fred's and George's box they gave him. He made his way to the cupboard and grabbed it. He came back to Hermione and tried make his way to the exit, second later failing.

He figured out there was no other way so he knelt down on his fours and squeezed through many legs and short skirts. Which not surprisingly didn't quite interest him. While Hermione on the other hand.. Of course not. They managed to get out and pull the cloak on them before running into Filch.

They sneakily passed by him and returned to their dorm. They sat down on the couch, dead tired and still a little tipsy remembering the party with grins plastered on their faces.

"So what did you do tonight?" asked Hermione curiously. She noticed his lips were puffy and his shirt crumbled and loose. She also notice Harry Jr. poking out earlier that evening.

"I, uuh, was talking to Ron and uh just chilling with F-fred and.." he stuttered panicking.

"Harry James Potter! I know when you're lying now spill it!" she said in a dangerous voice but with an amused look on her face. Harry reddened furiously. Hermione tried remembering the details of the party which ended just moments ago.

'Harry was trying out Fred's and George's products. Then people started fighting for them but Harry disappeared. Then I ran to him and he was in the corner with, with... MALFOY! Wait.. No..

It couldn't be. Nah I must've seen it wrong. Draco always wears his hair gelled and this guy definitely had his hair all ruffled up. And his shirt too.. Were they alone or was there somebody else there too? Nah it cannot be. Or could it?' thought Hermione. She snapped out of her thought and noticed still very awkward Harry staring at his hands in his lap.

"All right. You don't have to tell me now but you're gonna tell me tomorrow. It's late, now come one let's go to bed. I'm tired." she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She slowly got up and took Harry's hand.

"Thank you Hermione." he smiled at her, thanking god he had such a good friend.

"Cuddle time?" asked Hermione.

"Always." replied Harry spooning Hermione.

Both of them fell into an uneasy sleep, surprisingly because of very similar reasons.

Harry dreamed of him. While he dreamed of Harry. Simple as that.

In the morning, Harry awoke with a raging hard-on. He was pretty sure he knew the reason to his morning woody. He slowly untangled himself of still sleeping Hermione and made his way to the bathroom. He was still sweaty and sticky from last night so he decided to take a shower. He undressed himself and turned on the water tap. He let the water trickle down his chest. Last night's events were on a loop in his head. He was trying to understand this whole mess. Of course he wasn't gay. He never liked men. He even had a crush on Ginny for some time. And of all people, Draco?Without knowingly he started stroking himself. Quiet moans escaped his mouth while he re-acted last night's pictures in his head. He finally came, gasping in pleasure, Draco's name escaping his lips. Little did he know, there was a certain boy in Hogwarts doing the exact same thing at the exact same time..

"About time, you've finished."

"Hermione!" he yelled in anger, clutching his chest.

"What?" she asked obviously very amused.

"A little privacy?" he asked still a little shaken.

"Oh please Harry, like I haven't heard you mastrubate before." she said flushing the toilet.

"Vice versa." he grumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied grinning and exiting the shower with only a towel around his waist.

"Nothing your ass.. Like I didn't hear who's name escaped your lips when you came." she winked at him exiting the bathroom.

"VICE VERSA!" he yelled back.

"What?" she showed up at the door, suspiciously looking at him.

"Later. I'm hungry." he said stuck out his tongue at her.

They got dressed and exited Fat Lady's portrait. They started lightly chatting about Ancient Runes that Harry has taken up recently. In a middle of a very interesting discussion, Harry tripped over a strategically placed rug (Peeves's prank) and tumbled forward. He closed his eyes, expecting and preparing himself for the up coming meeting with the cold and hard stone in seconds but to his surprise, he landed on something soft and warm. That soft and warm 'thing' groaned. Looks like Harry fell full weight on someone. He managed to get up as quickly as possible but froze when he saw who he fell on. It was Draco.

Just the sight of him reminded him of last night and at that moment he had no idea what he should say.

"S-sorry." he finally managed to mutter.

"I-it's fine." Draco answered and quickly rushed in the opposite direction of Harry and Hermione.

Both Harry and Hermione were taken aback by Draco's behaviour. They at least expected a "Watch your step, Potty." but no. All they got was a very awkward and definitely not normal Draco answer.

Harry managed to continue walking to the Great Hall without tripping any more times but he was deep in thoughts. Hermione as well. They walked into the Great Hall not expecting what they found. More than half of the people in the Hall were sleeping soundly in their plates, some were still skin coloured and were trying to hide it with scarfs and long sleeved turtlenecks while others wore their clothing backwards. They made their way to Ron and Ginny. Ron was half sleeping, half eating. Ginny was nibbling on her toast perfectly happy and cheerful.

"Morning guys!" she said blushing slightly. Harry noticed but dismissed it. Then last night came to him and he chuckled.

"Morning." replied Hermione staring at her plate, grinning.

"Why are you so cheerful Ginny? Had a good time last night?" he asked winking at her.

"Shut up. Well at least I don't have a hangover.." she said handing over Harry 2 lollipops.

"Oh, hangover lollipops! I totally forgot about those." said Hermione taking the wrapper off of one.

"Thanks Ginny." she smiled at her.

Breakfast passed smoothly, an occasional glance from the Slytherin's table which only Hermione noticed while only Harry noticed Ginny staring at Hermione. They excused themselves from the table and exited the Great Hall.

"Care for a walk? I think we both have news to tell each other.. Don't we Harry?" asked Hermione grinning.

"We, do indeed." he smiled back.

He took her hand and led her to their spot by the lake.

"So.." they both said in unison and laughed.

Little did he know, someone was watching them from a distance..

* * *

_**Author's rant: **_UGH. My problem with writing this fanfic is that I can't decide what to ship!

At one moment I want Harry/Hermione at the other Hermione/Ginny then I want Harry/Draco but then Luna/Harry takes over me. STOP IT BRAIN! I seriously need to write down exact pairings I will be doing or you will end up reading a huge orgy. Or would that even be bad? XD

Please let me know what you though about this chapter. Your wishes and ideas are very, very welcome! Did you like the H/D smut? Hr/H fluff? :)

Thank you for all your support! I'd really appreciate a review here and there.. This is my first fanfic, so you know how it is.. Authors? :)

Throw me a bone, I mean review!

Once again, thank you! :)

*Grawp is Hagrid's half brother. A giant of course.


	5. Miserable thoughts and a wicked potion

Chapter 5: Miserable thoughts and one very wicked potion.

I don't own J.K. Rowling's HP characters. If I did, I'd make them do bad things. Don't even ask.

No sexual scenes in this chapter, just some minor language.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Draco's POV from the night before.**

Suddenly he heard yells and screams. He scrambled off the floor with his wands out and ready. He scanned the room and saw a mass of very drunk teenagers running towards the exit. Someone was yelling Harry's name. He turned his head a couple of times trying to identify the person. In a corner of his eye he noticed a bush of hair approaching them. He recognised Granger. She hurriedly started explaining something to Harry. He wasn't trying to listen in but he did overhear something about Filch coming and Hogsmeade. Granger suddenly ran towards the door, trying to exit the room as quickly as possible. He turned his head towards Harry. He caught him looking at him..

'Was he just checking me out?' thought Draco.

Hermione showed up behind Harry, took his arm and pulled it hard. Harry shot a small smile to Draco before turning his back and following Hermione. Draco took a deep breath, watching them leave. Before he crumbles down and starts thinking about what has happened tonight he needs to get out of here. A rush or adrenalin suddenly surged through his body. He notices how Harry and Hermione got down on all fours and managed to squeeze through the mass of panicking students. He thought for a minute, trying to plan his escape plan when he suddenly noticed a broom in the far corner of the room.

'Ah, of course!' he thought mentally smacking himself.

He hurried over to the corner, snatching the broom and examining it.

It was a CleanSweep Eleven. A pretty good broom in Draco's opinion. Closest to Nimbus 2000 since Firebolt. He looked around carefully and mounted it. It rose high up in the air.

'Thank god this room has a very high ceiling.. or I'd be seen.' Draco thought thankfully.

People were still scrambling to get out. He slightly lowered himself and pointed his broom at the door.

'It's now or never.' he thought leaning forward and rushing forward. He dove through the door, turning a corner. The hallway ceilings were much more lower so he had to be fast. He could get recognised and get in serious trouble. It was way past curfew. More like close to dawn.

He caught a glimpse of Filch and quickly went as high as possible. His back was grazing the ceiling and if it wasn't so dark and Filch was busy holding a student by his neck, he would have definitely noticed Draco floating in mid-air. He listened in to Filch's and unlucky student's conversation.

"Heheh, oh boy, you're in big trouble. Heheh." Filch said grinning maniacally.

Draco didn't recognise the student at first but he noticed the Hufflepuff robes. Filch turned the corner and he let out a long breath.'7 more floors to go..' Draco thought. He leaned forward and continued cautiously flying. The upcoming hallways had lower ceilings so Draco lowered himself and got off the broom. He walked for good 10 minutes cautiously when suddenly he heard voices. Professor McGonagoll and Professor Snape just caught Goyle and Crabbe trying to sneak to the party. He smirked to himself. He intentionally didn't tell his fellow Slytherins about the party. They would just ruin the fun. 'I wonder where they found out about it though..' he thought. He completely forgot about the professors while he was in deep thoughts and was suddenly waken up by getting-louder-every-second footsteps coming his way. He turned his head around. He had nowhere to go but back. He had started running back quietest he could when he heard Filch coming back. Now he was really trapped. He started running in the opposite direction but the professors were now really close. He could see their shadows approaching behind a corner. He leaned back on a wall and closed his eyes. 'Fuck, I'm screwed..' he thought panicking. Just as the figures were rounding the corner he felt a strong tug on his arm. Someone suddenly pulled him and he fell through a tapestry. He landed hard on the floor, dust flying around him. He went to cough but someone clamped a hand around his mouth. He struggled at first but the person motioned him to stay quiet. He gave in and settled down. Professor McGonagoll, Snape and Filch were right in front of the tapestry talking. They were barely a metre away. He slowly rose and listened in to the conversation.

"-do about them?" asked Filch.

"We will think about that when we catch them." replied professor McGonagoll rolling her eyes. She was annoyed by all of this because it wasn't her night to patrol the halls but since there was a mass of half drunk students wandering around, she had to help.

"Mister Filch, escort Miss Pansy and Mister Goyle down to the dungeons. I will take care of them later. As for the young Hufflepuff here, go fetch Pomona (as in Sprout) and let her deal with him." Snape said in his usual threatening whisper. He glared at Pansy and Goyle, which were a few meters away looking terrified.

"Yes sir." he responded slightly bowing.

The two professors walked away and as soon as they were out of Filch's earshot, he started cursing under his breath. He led the three unlucky students away.

Draco let out a long shaky breath. This was another close call. He suddenly remembered why he got out of this situation. He turned and looked for his saviour. The room he was in was very dark. It was barely lit at all by a lonely flickering torch in the corner. He caught a glimpse of movement from his right. He turned his head and came face to face with Luna Lovegood.

"Lovegood, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked, visibly stunned.

Before she could answer he blurted out one more question: "And what are you wearing for gods sake?" His eyes got used to the dark and he finally noticed what the blond girl was wearing.

Half of her face was hidden by a pair of glasses. Not normal glasses but big, pink and shiny pair of glasses. 'She reminds me of a demented, multicolored owl..' Draco thought, still staring in shock at the girl in front of him.

"They are called Spectrespecs. You can see Wrackspurts with them. I thought I felt one zooming around in here. Better watch out Draco." Luna answered in a dreamy tone, a small smile flickering on her face.

"Wrack-what? And it's Malfoy to you."

"A Wrackspurt. They're invisible, they float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." she said smiling.

"Okay, um whatever. Listen, thanks for saving me from the professors. I appreciate it.." he mumbled.

"No worries, Draco." she smiled once more.

"It's Malfoy. I should get going now.." he said peering out through the tapestry. Luna's head poked out by his curiously looking around. He cautiously stepped out into the hallway while she went off into another direction.

"Oooh! There's quite a lot of Wrackspurts over there! Bye Draco!" she said as she skipped away.

"It's Malfoy!" he grumbled but found the situation amusing.

He took his broom and headed to the dungeons. On his way, he encountered a few more minor obstacles but finally walked into the Slytherin common room. It was surprisingly empty.

He then remembered it was dawn and mentally slapped himself..

He entered his own head boy quarters he shared with Pansy. He peered into her room and concluded she was either at a party or out for a midnight stroll. 'More like an early morning stroll..' he though chuckling to himself. After deciding there really is no point in sleeping, since breakfast is in an hour and a half, he headed to the showers. Entering the large room he thanked the wizarding god he is a Slytherin and a Head Boy. Being both definitely gets you some privileges. The walls were covered in deep green emerald and silver tiles. Thick velvety drapes hung down the walls. The floor was covered in dark marble. He took his drenched with sweat clothes off and entered one of the showers. The shower was a decent size, with capacity of at least 2 people. He turned one of the platinum handles with small silver snakes engraved into it. A spray of warm water hit his blond head and steadily flowed down the rest of his body. He just stood there for a couple of minutes. Letting the water slowly trickle on him. He started pondering. Let's start with his sexuality. He has been unsure for a while but this hasn't cleared anything up. Just opposite, it confused him even more.

'What the hell Draco? What about Pansy? You know you have an arranged marriage with her. You like it or not, you will end up with her. She's your best friend, but you know you don't love her..And she's into witches anyway. Lucius is probably the biggest homophobe ever. I can't bring up that problem to him. He would beat me to death. He's expecting grandchildren. I could talk to Severus though. He is like a second father to me. A father figure Lucius never was. Unfortunately he despises Harry. And seriously Draco, the first guy you snog is Harry freakin' Potter? You and the Golden boy..? Honestly? What the fuck Draco..' Draco let out a small sob and lowered himself on the floor. He stayed there for a while, letting the water flow all over him, hoping it would wash away all the troubles;fearing his father, thinking about the future and the finally replaying the events of the previous night in his head. Before he knew it he was yelling out The Chosen One's name in pleasure. After a very long and _satisfying _shower, Draco stepped out and headed to his room. In the common room he found Pansy with something now very common. Her sketching pad. It was not very well known that one of the most popular 7th year Slytherins was crazy for drawing. She does wizarding tattoos as well. She draws them on, and the enchants them to move. Her business wasn't very well known unfortunately. Who knows what the professors would think. At least Draco had her to thank for his Snake tattoo on his forearm. Not permanent of course.

"Oh hey Pansy, when did you get here?" Draco asked walking into the Head Boy and Head Girl common room he shared with Pansy.

"I was at the party but I got bored.. Everybody was pretty much paired up.. So I went to the lake and drew the giant squids tentacles for the 10th time.." she sighed.

"I'm sorry you had such a lousy time.."he bit his lip.

"There was this one thing I noticed while I was there.." she said winking at him.

"Oh no." he replied, becoming still as a statue.

Pansy immediately dropped her pad and grabbed a pillow. She burried her face in it and started making very inappropriate sounds. Draco thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did.

Then came the "Oh, oh Harry." moans. She looked up to see a wide eyed Draco, blushing madly.

She then immediately burst into laughter.

"Oh come Draky, I'm just messing around. Don't worry, I only saw you because I left my sketching pad right next to the couch or should I say floor you were snogging on.. Your secret is safe with me" she winked at him. He relaxed a bit, though still not completely recovered from the shock.

He sat down in a chair with his head bowed down. He fussed with his hair nervously.

"We were drunk. It will never happen again.." he sighed.

"Why not? You seemed like you were into it. Golden boy is pretty hot.. It's your last year in Hogwarts!" she said.

"Why the sudden love for Potter Pansy?" he spit out.

"Woah, don't take your frustrations out on me. Look, he saved your life. You're my best friend. I'll be grateful to him for the rest of my life. Oh and how about.. he killed Voldemort!" she replied frustrated.

"Don't you get it? We were enemies since we were kids! Our parents hated each other! It's never gonna work!" he yelled.

"Calm down. Seriously. I'm just talking about some fun. He's hot. You're hot. The end. Hogwarts ain't gonna last forever." she said, scooting over closer to Draco on the couch.

"And stop running your hands through your hair, you'll pull all your hair out." she chuckled.

"What would I do without you?"whispering, he shot her a small smile.

"I don't even wanna think about that." she said pulling him up.

"Come on big boy, get dressed and then lets go breakfast. I wanna go to Hogsmeade later."

He just stuck out his tongue in response.

* * *

_**Back to the future – after breakfast, Harry and Hermione take a stroll across the Hogwarts grounds.**_

_**Here's a reminder.**_

_"Care for a walk? I think we both have news to tell each other.. Don't we Harry?" asked Hermione grinning._

_"We, do indeed." he smiled back._

_He took her hand and led her to their spot by the lake._

_"So.." they both said in unison and laughed._

_Little did he know, someone was watching them from a distance.."_

* * *

**Harry's POV.**

"You start." Harry smiled.

"Oh well, um, okay." Hermione started blushing madly.

"You know how the party got a little out of control?" she asked.

"Tell me about it.." he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I mean yes I know." he replied sticking out his tongue.

"Well I got drunk.. and so did Ginny. One thing led to another and we ended up snogging.." Hermione anxiously looked at Harry.

"Hahahah, nothing to worry about Hermione. Wait until I tell you what happened to me.." he laughed.

5 minutes later Hermione was staring at Harry, eyes wide in shock.

"Did you just say you snogged the hell out of Draco Malfoy or did I hear you wrong?" she asked.

"I, Harry Potter, snogged with Draco Malfoy, my enemy since first year in Hogwarts."

Hermione just kept staring, mouth hanging open.

"Oh and I liked it.. a lot." he added.

"I guess congratulations are in order? The rumor has it he's the hottest guy in school, I wouldn't quite agree with that but still." she grinned winking at Harry.

"Why thank you and who would be the hottest guys then?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe the most popular guy in school?" she trailed off smirking.

"Neville?" he teased.

"Nope."

"Oh I know, Dean!"

She shook her head.

"Snape?"

"Hahah, oh god no." she threw her head back laughing.

"You silly!" she jumped into his arms.

"Oh shut up." he said smirking and tracing little circles on her back.

After a few minutes Harry noticed a small figure sneaking to the Quidditch pitch.

He couldn't quite recognise the person from where he was sitting but maybe if he got closer.

"Hey Hermione, I'm gonna go play some Quidditch if that's all right with you.." he said.

"Yes of course. I was thinking about going to the library anyway." she replied getting up.

"Seriously Hermione? N.E.W.T.s are ages away.." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Actually I was gonna look for Ginny, I think we need to have a long talk." she blushed.

"Oh that, yes, well, um, that definitely.." Harry chuckled.

"Do you wanna meet up in Hogsmeade later? I was thinking of going for a butterbeer or two." Harry asked.

"Oh, yes definitely. How about we first meet up in the Tomes and Scrolls. I need to pick up a new Advanced Potion-Making book. The last one was melted by Neville.."

"Hahah, sure thing Hermione. See ya around and good luck!" he yelled after Hermione, heading to the Quidditch pitch.

When he arrived, he recognised the Hufflepuff girl from the other day. A seeker talent. She was flying around the hoops in top speed then doing 180 degrees. He stood there for a few minutes. 'She really is a natural.' he though smiling to himself. He ran off to the nearest broom closet and borrowed a broom. A fine Cleansweep 9. He slowly rose up in the air until he was eye to eye with the girl.

"Hey there." he said smiling.

"Oh hey, I-I didn't notice you there." she said steadying her broom and biting her lip.

"It's fine, I won't give you detention even though you're not supposed to be here." he chuckled.

"T-thanks Harry!" she replied grateful.

"Listen, about that extra Quidditch practices, how do Thursday afternoons sound? If I can make it after Care for Magical creatures of course. But I don't doubt it. Anyway at that time nobody uses the Quidditch pitch so we will have at least an hour for ourselves. Sometimes me and my friend come at that time and play. He might join us." said Harry grinning.

"Harry, thank you so much! It-it means a lot. Really!" She smiled back shyly looking down.

"All right, now get out of here before Madam Hooch arrives here with her fifth year Ravenclaws." he said winking at her. She flew down quickly, beaming. He followed her down onto the pitch and returned the Cleansweep 9 into the broom closet. Instead of going back to the castle he decided to take a walk around the grounds. Just relax and not think about anything. He had at least an hour before he needs to meet Hermione at Hogsmeade. Just as he was walking by the lake again, he noticed two figures walking towards the gate. He squinted his eyes and notice a person with blond hair poking out under a hat and a laughing witch by his side. They were holding hands and were both headed to Hogsmeade. Then it hit him. 'It's Draco and Pansy!' he thought. 'I didn't know they are dating.. They seem so happy.' Harry bit his lip and his mind went blank. He felt a tug in his chest. Like a heavy object was lowered onto his heart. His shook his head and made himself think of something else. Distracting himself from the miserable thoughts, he made his way to castle to find Ron. A nice game of wizarding chess would definitely take his mind off of things. It wouldn't even matter if he lost. He just needed a distraction. After a couple of minutes, he was in front of the Great Hall. He peered in, from the doorway scanning the crowds. No sign of his redheaded buddy. Walking away from the Great Hall, he decided to go look in the common room. After not finding him there either, he checked a few more places as well. The Quidditch pitch (even though he was just there), the Hospital Wing (you can never be too sure) and the kitchen. 'I can't believe I'm thinking this, but next is the library.' he thought chuckling to himself. Just a minute later he was standing in front of the library shocked. He just walked in, when he was pulled to the side by a very amused Hermione and chuckling Ron. There was a small circle of people in the middle of the library. Harry stood on his toes but couldn't quite make out what were the people looking at. He looked questioningly at Hermione but she just shook her head with a small smile on her face. He turned his head to Ron but Ron was too busy laughing as well. He decided to take the matters in his hands and pushed through the crowd to get to the middle. There she was in all her glory. A very popular, fiery, redhead everyone knew as the brave girl from the Battle. Except now she was snogging.. wait for it.. a book. A charms book to be exact. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Not literally of course, but you get the point. Kissing, sucking, moaning.. Harry felt his legs wobble and he turned around on the spot, hurriedly, to get to his best friends. They just laughed out loud when they saw the look on his face.

"What in the world...?" he managed to say, still pretty shaken up.

"Remember Greg's and Fred's new products from the other night?" asked Ron. Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah, well somebody obviously decided to use one of them.." he chuckled.

"I was drunk as a Hippogriff last night, mind explaining it?" Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Potions to make your friends fall in love with objects?" asked Ron.

"More like extreme lust potions.." muttered Hermione amused.

"OH. So somebody must have.." Harry said.

"Yeap. Anyway you up for a game of chess because I don't feel like doing my charms homework right now, especially because that is my book she's snogging there right now.. I'm not going near that book ever again. Even if I fail my charms N.E.W.T. Worth it.." Ron said. Hermione shot him a glare but you could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Good one buddy. I'm up for a game of chess, common room?" said Harry, regaining breath from his burst of laughter at Ron's statement.

"Yeap." replied Ron simply, following Harry out of the library. Leaving the lustful sounds far behind him. He was definitely grateful for that.

Two games of exploding snap, one game of chess and a bunch of chocolate frogs later, the trio headed for Hogsmeade. They stopped by the Tomes and Scrolls store, for Hermione to pick up her Advanced Potion-Making book, by Honeydukes so Ron could stock up on Fizzing Whizzbees, Ice Mice and Sugar Quills and later the trio finally entered the crowded but warm atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks. They were warmly welcomed by Madam Rosmerta. They fondly smiled back at her while being seated at their regular table. Few minutes later, they each had a foaming tankard of Butterbeer in front of them.

"Soo, what do you think of the temporary DADA teacher?" asked Hermione, licking the foam of her lips. She was referring to a very old man currently teaching the DADA lessons. He usually just opened his book and read from in a very monotone voice, the most exciting thing that happened in class was when he turned 2 pages instead of one. He was a real competition for Professor Binns, for the role of the most boring class award.

"Well, obviously Dumbledore was very desperate.." Ron chuckled.

"I was thinking.. Why not let Remus come back?" asked Harry looking up to his friends.

"He's a werewolf.. And besides he has a son now." said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"I know, I know.. but I could see Teddy more often if the three of them moved here! You can't deny it Hermione, he was a brilliant teacher. Pretty much everybody know now that he is a werewolf, after what happened in the Battle. He saved so many people's lives, nobody would care anyway. And Snape can brew him his potion every month if needed." retorted Harry.

"Hmm.. That might just work! Let's check with Dumbledore tomorrow." said Hermione. Harry just smiled to himself. This is a perfect opportunity that benefits everyone. Harry gets to see Remus, Tonks and his godson more often while everyone else gets an amazing DADA teacher.

* * *

_**Author's rant:**_ Well I finally decided what to ship. Drarry definitely happening, I kinda stopped liking Ginny/Hermione.. (yeap, it happens that randomly) and now I wanna ship Pansy/Hermione..

Would you like it? Who do I hook up Ginny with?

The next chapter will probably be about this.

_Little did he know, someone was watching them from a distance.."_

_S_omebody elses POV... Maybe..

AVPM reference, see if you can find it. :)

How I met your mother reference as well!

Sorry I cut it off right there, but it's 3 in the morning right now and I haven't posted a new chapter in 2 months I guess.. I am so sorry! I've been on vacation :S I feel so guilty.

Don't you worry, I will try to update more often!

I hope you liked this chapter, and as always.. reviews mean the world to me. Even if they contain only one word. Or a smiley face! :) - Like this one!

P.S. I'm still looking for a beta reader. I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes in this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me!

I love you!

Yeah you! You staring at your computer/kindle/phone/ipad/iphone/tablet/laptop screens.

Okay I swear I will stop rambling now..


	6. Mysterious letters

Let the games begin

Chapter 6: Mysterious letters

* * *

It was a pleasant October morning. The sun was shining through the Gryffindor dorm windows. A lazy breeze was swirling around the towers. The Giant Squid was splashing its tentacles in the lake while the centaurs hid deep in the forest. Most of the students were still peacefully sleeping without a care in the world while a certain boy was in distress. Harry was tossing and turning in his four poster bed, muttering under his breath. Even though he concurred Voldemort months ago, the memories still haunted him. His eyes were pressed tightly together.

"No! Stop it! Don't!" he murmured tossing some more. His hands clutched the covers and he let out a small whimper. A large brown owl appeared on the window ledge, carrying a small letter. It tapped on the glass pane impatiently. Harry continued tossing in his bed, yelling gibberish. The owl tapped a bit louder with more force. Footsteps could be heard, the brownish doorknob turned and the door to Harry's room suddenly jerked open.

"Harry are you in here? I thought I heard some-" Hermione said entering the room. Her head turned around the room, searching for him before she noticed him on the bed and hurried over. He was a sweaty mess. He was clutching the covers so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his breathing was quick and shallow. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Harry. Harry wake up." she said softly. He stopped twisting and his breathing slowed down but his eyes didn't open.

"Harry, you were having a nightmare again. He's dead and we won. Everything is okay." She brushed away the hair on his forehead. This time his eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

"Again?" he asked groggily. She shot him a small smile. A tap on the glass could be heard and their heads turned in the direction. Harry sat up in his bed watching the owl.  
"That isn't a school owl nor anyone's we know.." said Hermione approaching the window before opening it and letting it in. The owl swooped in and landed on the small table before lifting her leg in their direction motioning them to take the package.

"First time I've ever seen it too." said Harry pushing himself off the bed and untying the package.

Hermione took an awkward step backwards and said "Do you want to open it alone? It could be something personal."

"Don't be silly Mione, I have nothing to hide from you. You know that." He motioned her to come back and she obligated. Harry took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_There is no point in circumlocution so I will get straight_

_to the point. It has been months since You-Know-Who_

_has been killed and many of his followers have been_

_caught. I, of course, am very glad you succeeded in_

_defeating Him but unfortunately I just might lose my_

_job because of that. Since everybody knows you went_

_back to Hogwarts to finish your education there are_

_no more juicy details to write about.. With that thought_

_in mind, perhaps we could arrange an interview in _

_which you will tell me all about your life and I will_

_post it to the world without shame. That would_

_be the easy way, of course._

_As for your lovely friend Miss Granger, be sure to_

_notify her that I registered myself as an animagus_

_in the Ministry and I will be.. around. If you do not_

_willingly give me the juicy details of your life, I will_

_find out myself. Trust me Mr. Potter, it will be ten_

_times worse if you do not co-operate._

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Rita Skeeter._

"That annoying woman!" Hermione shrieked, just finishing reading the letter over Harry's shoulder. She started pacing his room nervously.

"I knew I should have reported her to the Ministry when I still could." she growled in frustration.

"We won't give her the satisfaction." said Harry, putting his foot down.

"If it were that easy.." she mumbled. Harry sat down at his desk and took out his quill, ink and a fresh roll or parchment. Hermione walked over behind Harry before she leaned forward over the desk staring at the blank parchment and said "How do we respond to that?" She sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair. "I've got an idea." he picked up his quill and started writing.

_Miss Skeeter,_

_Don't you think people have had enough of_

_reading about the Boy-Who-Lived. After 11_

_years of speculations and then 7 years of_

_constant news and unnecessary details of the_

_life of one single boy. I went from being_

_praised to being the Enemy number 1 and_

_then back to being the wizard who concurred_

_the evil bastard in a span of barely a decade._

_In my opinion, people have had in enough of_

_me and could do with some fresh news._

_Oh and leave my friends alone. _

_Sincerely, H. Potter._

"We stall her until she realizes what we are doing?" Hermione said chuckling.

"That's the only idea I've got so far. We will come up with something more efficient later." Harry said standing up and tying the letter the still impatient owl. The moment the letter was safely attached to one of the owl's legs, it flew out of the room in one swish of her wings. Harry watched the retreating owl become a small dot in the distance and ran his hand through his hair. Hermione eyed him, biting down on her bottom lip. Her eyes widened as if she just remembered something.

"I've know something that will take your mind off of things for a short while." She flashed him one of her very rare and rather perverted grins.

"Oh, Hermione, you know I love you and everything.. but I really can't.. I mean.." he stuttered blushing madly.

"Oh god, Harry James Potter! Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant something else!" She said hitting his shoulder.

"Go shower and I'll meet you in the common room, we're gonna be late for breakfast and trust me, you do not want to miss it today!" She winked at him and walked out of the room before he could ask her any more questions. He shrugged his shoulders and hurried off to the bathroom.

20 minutes later he exited the Prefect dorms, his hair still damp and walked into the common room.

He noticed Hermione standing by the portrait chatting with Parvati and walked over to them.

"Morning ladies." he said grinning in a teasing voice.

"Good morning Harry." Parvati replied snickering.

"Care to join us for breakfast?" he asked following Hermione through the portrait.

"I already ate but I could use some help with the last DADA assignment. I just can't get it right." she sighed.

"It's no problem, I'll meet you around 3 o'clock in the common room if that's okay." Harry said keeping the portrait open so he could finish the conversation.

"Actually Harry, some other people needed help too and I've wondered if we could have DA classes again. Of course, this time just to study for N.E. and not actually learn how to defend ourselves from Death Eaters.." The last part she whispered but he could see the excitement in here eyes.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Harry waved Parvati goodbye and finally joined Hermione.

"That's a great idea, Harry!" she said with a significant bounce in her step as they headed to the Great Hall. "I haven't even accepted it yet!" he stuck his tongue out to her.

"You already know you will. You and I both know you can't keep yourself from helping people out and saving them. It's the hero complex you have. You just simply can't help it." She said matter-of-factly.

"What? I do NOT have a hero complex!" he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, you do and that is completely fine. Now shut up and enjoy my surprise!" she giggled.

He pouted for a few seconds before turning his full attention back to Hermione.

"What? Where?" his hand turned rapidly in all directions as they entered the almost empty Great Hall. Most of the faculty have already left with the exception of Hagrid, Trelawney and the old DADA teacher who looked like he fell asleep. To confirm this, he snored loudly and a few student heads turned his way before snickering before going back to their meals. The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw tables were almost empty while there were plenty of Hufflepuffs and a fair share of Gryffindors. Hermione didn't make her way to their usual seat but she continued forward until she was standing by a certain redhead witch. The witch was slumped down in her seat, hair covering her face, her posture looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Morning Ginny." Hermione said cheerfully taking a seat next to the scowling witch.

A reply could be heard, not quite clearly. "Mrning." Harry sat by Hermione and looked questioningly at her. She motioned him to come closer and she whispered into his ear. "Remember yesterday in the library?" He thought for a second and then nodded enthusiastically grinning.

"Yes, well, the potion wore off and she woke up this morning with pieces of a ripped books all over her. She is still coughing up pieces of parchment occasionally." she finished with a wicked glint in her eyes. Harry just stared at her in shock before snorting and breaking out into a silent laughter. That went on for another minute before he calmed down.

"So Ginny, I was meaning to ask you if you knew what happened to Ron's Charms book. He simply can't find it anywhere." Harry asked in the most serious tone he could do at that moment and was trying really hard not to break into one more fit of laughter. Ginny pushed the hair out of her face and gave him a vicious stare before going back to her porridge.

"Guess not." Hermione mumbled snickering.

They continued teasing Ginny lightly before she stormed out of the Great Hall furious.  
"We'll pay for that later.." Harry said chuckling. Hermione nodded in agreement.

They finished their meal in silence and walked back to the common room.

"I'm gonna go find Ginny, I think she was really upset this morning." Hermione said heading off in the direction of the girl dorms.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk." Harry replied walking out.

On his way to the main entrance he stumbled upon Luna.  
"Hey there Luna," he waved in greeting. She waved back with a dreamy smile.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"Well I saw a bunch of Wrackspursts in the common room so I decided to take a walk to clear my head. Do you want to join me?"

"Yes, I'd love to." He said with a smile, following her outside.

They walked in a comfortable silence until he realised where she was taking him.

"We're going to visit the Thestrals, aren't we?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she simply answered.

They didn't go deep in the forest but they did walk for good 5 minutes until they arrived to a little clearing. There six adult Thestrals and two little baby ones. When they noticed Luna they came a bit closer and let us pet them.

"Still come here often?" Harry asked petting the baby Thestral.

"Yes. Do you want to ride?" she asked already climbing on one.

"Ohh I don't know. I haven't ridden since our 5th year." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't be silly." Luna presented her hand and pulled him up on the Thestral.

The Thestral started to run and just when Harry thought they're going to crash into a tree, it took off.

They soared through the sky, a light breeze washing over them. For a moment Harry forgot all of his troubles and enjoyed the warm sun and the horizon.

* * *

_**Author's rant:**_

Honestly, you guys I feel like this chapter was a little bit forced out. I kept looking back on the previous chapters and I just.. I don't like them. I, personally, wouldn't read them, why would you?

I'd very much appreciate your thoughts. Please review, it means a lot. Sorry for this.. rant.

Oh and the chapter is a bit shorter than usual. :/

New fanfic coming soon, I've been working on a pretty long one. (Also Drarry and a few more in store).

Thanks for putting up with my mood swings and well.. rants :)


	7. End

Hello there. I know you were expecting Chapter 7 of the Let the games begin fanfic but this isn't going to be it, unfortunately.  
I've lost interest in this story and I feel quite guilty. I know some of you really liked this story and wanted me to go on but I can't.  
I have no inspiration for the further chapters since I'm not satisfied with the ones I have already written and posted.  
I don't like where this fanfic is going..

You see, I like realistic fanfics. As much as they can be with weird ships I like.. And this isn't one of them.  
Draco still hated Harry's guts in the first chapter and then he suddenly made out with him at a party. It doesn't make any sense.  
If I had about 30 chapters of Harry and Draco discovering and exploring their sexuality and perhaps being a bit older and wiser, there  
is a possibility they would end up together (or at least in my mind..).

I'm planning on re-writing this fanfic, completely if I get inspired. If not, I shall delete it.  
Ideas, suggestions are very much welcome and of course, I'm always open to roleplay (almost any pairing with a realistic plot).

Once again, thank you so much for all the support on this first fanfic that I've ever written and posted. It was a big step for me to make  
and you were there for me. It means a lot. There weren't many of you but I cherished each and every review and sub.  
It inspired to keep writing more and more. So, thank you.

I invite you all to take a look at my other Drarry fic I am working on right now (New beginnings) and I have many more to come.  
(Christmas holidays + free time = fanfics)

Once again thank you and I deeply apologise :)

- WeirdAndAwesome


End file.
